


Save Your Tears For Another Day

by callmekane



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Diana (Wonder Woman), F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Happy, Love Confessions, Steve Trevor - Freeform, Steve Trevor Lives, They just really love eachother okay, True Love, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekane/pseuds/callmekane
Summary: Now, they lay in bed, tucked into a shared bed in Vled. Steve replayed the scene of them dancing together over and over. Her beauty never seemed touched by the devastation around them, always just as bright. Snow tangles in her hair, swaying against him.(Wondertrev)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Save Your Tears For Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I aggressively apologize if they are OOC I just needed to write some cute Wondertrev to soothe my little broken heart after Wonder Woman 1984. Let my two babies be happy.

This was the war to end all wars. World War 1. The time of tragedy. Steve Trevor had never expected that in the bleakness of the world, he would be given Diana. That he would crash on the sands of an island and open his eyes to an angel. That he would change the tide of the war, give them a powerful asset. He had never expected to fall in love with her. It seemed impossible, he didn’t deserve it. Didn’t deserve her. Yet, she had charmed him, he couldn’t escape. She was pure beauty, pure happiness. She made him smile in the middle of a hopeless, bleak future. Her smile made his heart swell. Her scent was rarely there on the battlefields, but now in this inn, he could smell it. The strong vanilla, the tiny hint of cherry. It reminded him of his mother’s pie back home, the kind that would get all over his face as a child. Her dark hair reminded him of the night sky in the country, the snow in her hair that night the stars. 

Steve had been awake for awhile now. Staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the woman sleeping next to him. The cold outside bit at the windows, desperately trying to get inside. He pondered the last time he had been in love. He had been in grade school. Tiny and weak and bandaids all over his scraped up knees. Steve remembered his playground love. She was a blur. He remembered the times he felt his heart swell for other women, the times he tried to ask girls out. But none of it compared to Diana. His angel. He made him feel like he was a kid again, happy and carefree. Untouchable by the war. He loved her truly. Not a schoolyard crush. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Diana turning to face him, eyes open slightly, staring at him. Eyes searching his face, trailing down his cheekbone. And he nearly pissed himself when she spoke, jumping. 

“ Steve? Is everything okay? “ Diana asked worriedly, moving closer to him. Steve swallowed. 

“ Uh- Yeah! Yeah, sorry Diana. Spooked me. I thought you were asleep. “

“ You looked lost in thought. “

Steve turned to look at Diana and felt himself soften all over again. It was like everytime he saw her he was back on that beach. He smiled and locked his eyes with hers. 

“ I was. I was thinking about today. Everything happened. It’s gonna sound weird, but I was thinking about you. “ 

“ About me? “ Diana replied, confused. Her eyebrow quirked up and her nose crumpled up in the way Steve loved. 

“ I was just sort of thinking about how we met. How great you are. That’s not even the words to describe you. You’re... “ Steve paused, “ You’re an Angel. “

Diana’s nose only crumpled further, “ I’m not an angel Steve, I’m an Amazonian- “

“ Figure of speech Diana. “ Steve snorted. “ You’re just like one. “ 

Diana smiled at him, stills bit confused. She decided to take it as a compliment. Steve would never insult her anyways. 

“ And how am I like one? “ Diana asked, smiling softly at him and turning on her side fully to look at him. 

“ You’re, “ His breath hitched, “ You’re beautiful Diana. Inside and out. You’re a light in this fucking horrid world and I don’t know why you’re here, I don’t care. I feel like I’m in heaven with you. “

Steve spoke without thinking. And then it hit him what he had said. His face flushed fifteen different shades of red and just as he was about to apologize, she leaned into him. Diana pressed her lips to his softly. She tasted like strawberries. 

“ Steve. “ 

“ Yes Diana? “ 

“ You are my angel too. “ 

And maybe it was stupid of them to fall in love during war. Maybe it was the dumbest thing Steve had ever done. But if something this dumb made him this happy, why would he care? Diana was his in this moment. 

So they melted into each other’s arms, foreheads put together, soft smiles etched into their lips. Diana let her gaze linger on Steve as his blue eyes closed, so reminiscent of the sea in her home. And she knew, as her eyes closed, they would be okay. Both their angels were here to stay.


End file.
